fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
No Trick-or-Treating! (Elsa version)
It was Halloween night, and everyone at the Straud household was all dressed up for the occasion. Anna was dressed up like Snow White from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. Kristoff was dressed up like Prince Florian from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. Tanya Mousekewitz was dressed up like Tinker Bell from Peter Pan. Faline was dressed up like a ballerina. Frog Tiana was dressed up like a mermaid. Geppetto was dressed up like Dracula. Widow Tweed was dressed up like a fairy. Ranger J. Audubon Woodlore was dressed up like a waiter. Brock was dressed up like a policeman, and Queen Elsa was dressed up like a zombie whose body parts could be served at horrifying restaurants. "Oh, you guys look great!" Ranger Audubon exclaimed. "So you're a waiter?" Tweed asked. "Yes, I am," Ranger Audubon said. "Would you like to look at our special tonight?" He lifted the lid, revealing Elsa inside the table. Her head was on a plate. "Boo!" Elsa said. It made Anna, Kristoff, and her three aunts laugh. "Oh my goodness, it's my favorite dish, Elsa face!" Tweed exclaimed. She ran up to Elsa, grabbed her face, and kissed her on the forehead. "You know what, sweetheart, it's a little chilly out. Would you run upstairs and grab your sweater?" Elsa did as she was told. "That's my girl!" Ranger Audubon said. "Wow, Tweed," Geppetto said. "You look great!" "Oh, why thank you, Geppetto," Tweed smiled sweetly. "You do, too. And you too, Audubon." "Really? It's my party tuxedo. It still fits." Ranger Audubon said. "Like a paint job." Geppetto said. Then he noticed Anna dressed up like Snow White from "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Kristoff dressed up like Prince Florian from "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs", Tanya dressed up like Tinker Bell from "Peter Pan", Faline dressed up like a ballerina, and Tiana was dressed up like a mermaid. "Hey, Kristoff, my man!" he said. He and Kristoff gave each other a hug. "This is your twenty-first Halloween!" Then he looked down at Anna and the Three Animal Girls and asked them, "What is he?" "Isn't he handsome?" Anna said, "He's my prince." "Your prince?!" Geppetto asked, not believing his granddaughter. "I mean the prince from Snow White." Tanya said. Geppetto faced Kristoff again. "Oh, good! That's better!" he said. He and Kristoff hugged each other. As soon as Elsa grabbed her orange-and-vermilion-striped sweater, she stopped at the railing, waiting to jump around. Ranger Audubon glared at her. "Don't even think about it, Gosalyn!" Elsa glared back at him. "Don't even think about it!" she said in a mocking tone. "Baby!" Brock said. "Brock, that's not a nice thing to say to Elsa." Tweed said. Ranger Audubon didn't believe her. "You don't think I mean it?" he asked, "Just try me! I am the head of the household here! I am the boss!" "I'm the boss!" Elsa mocked him. "You're nothing but a baby!" Brock said. "Brock, stop calling your sister names!" Tweed scolded lightly. Anna, Kristoff, Tanya, Faline, Tiana, and Geppetto just gasped at Elsa's insolence, and Ranger Audubon was losing patience. "You are really getting on my nerves, young lady!" he scolded, "Don't you DARE jump off the step!" Elsa was being willful. "Make me!" "You're such a baby!" Brock said. "That's enough now, Brock." Tanya told him. Elsa jumped off the last three steps. "ALL RIGHT!" Ranger Audubon yelled, "THAT DOES IT, I WARNED YOU! NO TRICK-OR-TREATING!" Anna, Kristoff, Tweed, Geppetto, and the Three Animal Girls gasped in shock. Elsa glared angrily at Ranger Audubon and yelled, "YOU'RE AS EVIL AS THE DUKE OF WESELTON!" She then stomped off to her room. "So just Kristoff, my three aunts, and I are going?" Anna asked. "Yes, sweetheart." Tweed said. Anna became so happy. She said, "YAY!" She then ran to her own room with Tanya, Faline, and Tiana following her. "Audubon, what was that all about?" Tweed asked. Ranger Audubon shook his head guiltily. "I don't know," he said. "I was so mad it just came out. But you two saw her. She's totally out of control!" "But it's Halloween," Geppetto said. "It's trick-or-treating!" Unfortunately, he didn't realize the doorbell rang. "Father, I've begged, I've pleaded, I've given her spankings, I've given her time-outs, I've washed her mouth out with soap! None of them worked! I had to do something." Ranger Audubon said. "But you don't take away a religious holiday!" Geppetto said, "Think of Kristoff, Anna, Hans, Hiro, Tommy, Apple Bloom, and the Lost Boys Gang." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Halloween Category:Being Punished